


Never a fool proof plan

by Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Interrupted Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy/pseuds/Reasons_Why_Im_Crazy
Summary: In order to prove that Logan has a fake girlfriend, Cece needs a fake boyfriend to go with her on a double date. Tinka says she has the perfect man for the job, and Rocky agrees on helping out once she understands who she’s actually talking about...
Relationships: Gunther Hessenheffer/CeCe Jones
Kudos: 22





	Never a fool proof plan

**Author's Note:**

> according to my drive doc notes, this took me a week to write, but with veeery long intervals between the days lol. I've always wanted to see Gunther come back and this is, like, the dream scenario for me. The other would be in the end scene of Future it up and he's the husband coming out instead of Logan and that's the only time Kenton Duty guest stars in the series. Just at the end lmao. You can imagine my disappointment, bc I was sooo sure he would've been the one. Anyways hope y'all enjoyed this, please leave comments and kudos bc I always love those

With the end of sophomore year coming at last, Cece, Rocky and Tinka go through all the things they plan on doing during the summer. As they speak about fashion, possible dancing gigs, vacation places, and of summer loves. Suddenly, Cece groans out of frustration. Which is unusual of her since she’s wanted a lover since she watched her first chick-flick. 

“Logan started talking to me out of nowhere” Rocky and Tinka glances at each other. “He won’t leave me alone about how he’s dating this girl and how happy he is! I don’t get it. I mean,  _ you _ were the one who dated and then dumped him. He’s probably just faking it” Cece ends her monologue by slumping down on the couch with her arms crossed. 

“Just tell him the truth” Rocky says. She’s already tired of the conversation. Even though Logan has been out of their life for months now, Cece can bring him up once in a while to talk shit just for the sake of talking shit. “You’re not looking to date anyone at the moment and you’re seeing through his lies” Cece sinks in her seat and bites her lip.

“I… uhh.. kinda told him already I have a boyfriend…”

“You what?! Cece!”

“I panicked, okay?! He told me he’s dating this curly haired cheerleader, so I told him I’m dating this tall, blond guy. And he said we should double date some time soon, and I told him my boyfriend lives far away and once he’ll visit me I just want to be with him myself. But he kept pushing I’m lying, and I said no,  _ he’s _ lying, and now I need someone to be my fake boyfriend for a double date” Cece took a deep breath after explaining it all in one go. Rocky closes her eyes and rubs her temples. 

“You can’t be serious!”

“I am. I need your help, Rocky”

“Oh no. You’re handling this on your own” 

“Rocky, you’re being too harsh” Tinka says after only listening to the conversation. She puts her hands on Cece’s shoulder and pulls her into a half-hug. “Don’t you want to take revenge on an ex?”

“No, because I’m a  _ mature person _ ”

“Not even when I got the  _ perfect _ boy to help us out...? He’s tall and blond, and lives far away. All the things she said he is” Tinka winks at Rocky. Her eyes go wide. Cece looks at both of them confused. 

“You’re not talking about who I think you’re talking about… are you?”

“Oh, I think  _ you know _ I’m talking about who you think I’m talking about”

“What  _ are _ you talking about?” Cece asks. Rocky also puts her hand on Cece’s shoulder. 

“Just leave it to us and make sure to look your best on the date”

“You’ll really help me?” she asks and brightens up.

“Sure”

“That’s a relief. You’re the best, Rocky. You too, Tinka” She hugs the both of them. 

“Eh, no need to thank me…” Tinka peels Cece off of her. 

The day before the date Cece texts Logan the time they’re going to meet up. They plan to head to the cinema and watch a movie. Tinka never tells Cece who the fake boyfriend is, as he might not agree to help. But on the date day she gets the message that he’s on board with the plan, but will get ready with Tinka and Rocky so he might be a few minutes late. Cece procrastinates going until she only has a few minutes to come on time, so the gap between her and fake boyfriend is as small as possible. Logan and his date is already sitting by a table. There are two empty plates with just a few crusts and crumbs on it. They must have waited for a while. When Logan sees her he gives her no time to come up with an excuse. 

“You’re late”

“I know. I’m sorry”

Next to him at the table sits Danielle, a cheerleader from her school. Her expression is neutral, bored at best, and her eyes are fixated to her phone which she’s lazily scrolling through. Logan clears his throat. 

“So, where’s your boyfriend?” He looks around in the restaurant to see if he can spot him. 

“He’s stuck in traffic, he’ll be here”

“Ah,  _ traffic _ . He hasn’t forgotten the time, then? Like  _ you _ did?” Cece bites her tongue.

“I didn’t forget the time, it just took a little longer to get ready”

“Crazy how you took longer  _ just this day _ ”

“Yeah, crazy right” Cece fake laughs and Logan forces a smile. 

“Listen…  _ babe _ .. she’s here. Who cares if she’s 0.2 seconds late?” Danielle says, which is the first thing she says since Cece got there. 

“Oh, hi Danielle. How fun to finally get to spend some time together. Logan has been talking so much about you” 

“Has he now?” Danielle finally glances up from her phone and up at Logan, who shifts just a little in his seat. 

“How did you two meet?”

“Internet” she answers before he could even open his mouth. 

“Makes sense. You two don’t seem to have things in common that would have you two meet in person. Basketball, badminton. Fashion store, fast-food restaurant…” Cece weights the words with her hands and chuckles. Logan forces a laugh. Danielle just shrugs and unlocks her phone to keep on looking at it, but then her eyes catch someone and  _ linger _ . Suddenly Cece feels a hand resting on her back rest. 

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic, you know?” A familiar voice says. Cece first notices Logan’s wide eyes before she turns her head to see who’s talking. 

Her eyes land on the ripped jeans first and then the brown leather jacket. A look only Rocky would know Cece is specifically in love with. Then she brings her head up to his face and is taken aback by a five o’clock shadow, perfectly messy blonde hair and sleek keen glasses. He’s  _ very _ handsome, and also  _ very _ familiar. When he glances down at her with his fond blue eyes and a stupid grin she finally recognises him. 

“It’s good to see you again, Cece. I’ve missed you so much” It’s Gunther. 

This can’t be happening...

“It’s good to see you, too” Before he sits down, Logan reaches his hand towards him. He stares at him intensively. 

“The name’s Logan Hunter, and you are? Sorry, Cece never told me your name” He says the last sentence with a smile. Cece winces.

“Gunther Hessenheffer” They shake hands, and his smile widens.

“Hessenheffer? Like Tinka Hessenheffer?”  _ Oh no.  _ Are they busted this quickly?

“Yeah, she’s my twin sister”

“That must’ve been a lot to talk about. Last time I checked, Tinka and Cece aren’t the best of friends...” Gunther sits down next to Cece and scoots the chair a little bit closer to her. 

“Oh believe me, I know. It’s part of the reason we never became a thing before I left. It’s been pretty on and off. But now that I’m back we had a long talk through the phone if we could try again. For real this time” Gunther looks at Cece, and she reminds herself to ask if he ever took theatre lesson in Europe because she’s never seen him so sincere before. 

“Yeah, exactly… you’re back now” Logan isn’t convinced though. 

“What will your sister say about this? And is Rocky-”

“Oh, when we were 13, Cece asked me out for prom” Gunther cuts him off happily. Cece tenses up. “Rocky was the one who convinced me to say yes! She told me all about how she loves my dancing and thinks I’m cute and-” 

“Needless to say Rocky was more than happy when we decided to settle” Cece interrupts and feels her cheeks heat up. Gunther laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She smells his cologne briefly and a shiver goes through her spine. Rocky had him even wear the cologne she loves. This is going to be a long date.

**...**

As they all head into the screening room, Gunther is holding Cece’s hand. She glances back subtly, noticing how Logan is carrying all their snacks, and Danielle is so far behind she could’ve been mistaken for going alone. When they’re finally by their seats, Gunther takes a step further down. 

“Ladies first” Cece smiles at him and goes to take a seat. He then follows suit before Logan could, consciously splitting the two so they can’t argue during the movie. Thing is, knowing Logan, Cece knew he would try anyway. 

Half an hour into the movie, one character dies. It’s the stereotypical cheerleader bimbo.

“Isn’t it funny how the  _ stupid one _ always dies first?” Logan asks.

“Isn’t it funny how the  _ annoying one  _ is always the one the audience  _ wished  _ died first?”

“That has no correlation whatsoever. But, the one who survives is the one who has the plan and follows instructions”

“You have clearly not seen enough horror movies. It’s the  _ lucky ones _ who survive-” Gunther leans closer to Cece and wraps his arm around her. He tilts her head up to have her pay attention to him rather than Logan. 

“I’m going to have to shut you up if you keep talking” he whispers lowly, barely an inch away from her face. She feels his warm breath against her lips. He smells minty. Cece nods and doesn’t say anything. Logan, however, isn’t happy. 

“I’ve seen plenty of movies, thank you very much”

“Logan, shut up” Danielle says, not nearly as gentle as Gunther. Cece glances over and finds her gaze set at the big screen, but both her arms and legs are crossed and she’s sitting very stiffly in her chair. Of course she would be upset having her own boyfriend thinking it’s funny when the dumb cheerleaders die. That was a bad move, Logan. Cece suppress a smile and rests her head on Gunther’s shoulder. 

The movie ends and the four of them exit the cinema.

“That was nice. Are you guys getting home now?” Cece asks. 

“I was actually thinking we could hang out by your place” Logan says with a steady voice. Danielle, who held his hand until this point, let go and put her hand in her pocket instead. She looks at Gunther, who looks at Cece for instructions. 

“Sure! I mean, Flynn is home but I’m sure he doesn’t mind”

“Great!” Logan smiles and heads towards Cece’s apartment without waiting for the others to say anything else. Cece follows his fast footsteps. When she picks up the pace she feels a dragging on her hand and she then remembers she’s holding Gunther’s hand still. He’s following along just fine. Behind him is Danielle, who doesn’t seem to be in a hurry at all. 

“Did you have some plan on what we’re gonna do or are we just going to hang out?” Cece asks. Somehow they’ve picked up speed to the point she and Logan run up the stairs to the door of her apartment. By the time it switches from jogging to running, Gunther lets go of her hand. 

“We could watch another movie? Or play some board games? You got a stack of them in a drawer, collecting dust” Cece is panting when the two of them finally stop and she knocks on her door. 

“I’LL GET IT, MOM!” Flynn’s muffled scream is heard from inside before the sound of the lock clicking. When he sees Logan with Cece he frowns. “Hey, uhhhh, any reason why you’re together? And… breathing really hard?”

“Oh, we’re on a date” Logan answers, which makes Flynn look even more confused. But before he could ask any questions, Gunther and Danielle comes up the stairs walking next to each other, talking casually. When Flynn sees Gunther he shines up as bright as if he saw their dad visit. He runs out and crashes into his legs to hug him. 

“Wow, what a warm welcome!” Gunther chuckles and hugs him back. Cece notices Logan frown at the two, but Danielle seems mildly pleased. It is in fact the first real smile she has shown today. It’s small, but genuine nothenless. 

“Okay, let me get this straight” Flynns then begins and looks back at Logan and Cece. “You’re on a date?”

“Double date, actually” Gunther answers, not helping the situation. Flynn’s eyes land on Danielle. 

“Oh, you’re back together?” 

“How did you know we dated?” Danielle asks and frowns. 

“Wait,  _ you two _ dated?” Logan butts in. Cece facepalms and Gunther smiles sheepishly. 

“We went on  _ one _ date. I suppose Ty told him about it”

“So you’re not dating?” Flynn asks and both Danielle and Gunther shake their heads. “Then who’s dating who?”

“I’m with Cece. Danielle is with Logan” Flynn gets quiet and he looks at his older sister with a neutral facial expression. He then looks at Logan, and then back at Cece. It then clicks for him. 

“Oooohhh that makes way more sense!” He laughs. “For a moment I really thought Cece and Logan had started dating. I got scared he had lowered his standards after dating Rocky, but yours were that low to begin with” Logan bites his lip to hold his laughter. Both Cece and Danielle glares at him. 

They all get inside the apartment. Flynn doesn’t stop talking to Gunther, asking about the old country and talking about what he has missed. Logan adds some details that Cece wishes he didn’t, but Gunther doesn’t show any signs of smugness he usually show when listening to embarrassing things about her. Georgia then drives Flynn to hang out with Henry before going to work, leaving Cece with her three guests. 

“Sooo, board games, was it?” she suggests. Logan and GUnther both nod in agreement. Danielle shrugs. 

“I’m not really good at games”

“It’s alright, it’s just for fun anyways” Gunther reassures her, making her give him a tender look. Logan stands right between them and puts a game on the small table. According to the rulebook, one can either play in teams or up to 7 people. They decide to play without team-ups, as Danielle strangely wants to team up with Gunther but Logan refuses to team with Cece. A few minutes into the game, Logan is in the lead and Gunther just a few points behind him. He focuses mostly to explaining the rules for Danielle, as she constantly asks for it and distracting him. He never really holds eye contact for long before looking down at the board again. Cece feels like she should step in, as the cheerleader gives her boyf- fake boyfriend looks that are a little too heated. Before she’s done weighting the pros and cons and what to say, Logan leans in. 

“I didn’t quite get my answer. What’s Tinka thinking about you two dating?” Cece can see Gunther bite his tongue to not sigh. He looks up at him with a poorly masked smile. 

“She’s fine with it. If she wasn’t I wouldn’t be here. I never choose a lover over my own family” Danielle retracts a little from hearing his answer and the charming smile she had put up falls quickly. 

“Those are some good morals you have” Logan says slowly, observing Gunther, Danielle and Cece. He gives the room blessed silence until he finally finds more accusations to throw at her boyf-  _ fake _ boyfriend. “Any dating in the Old Country?” Gunther blinks, a second of irritation passes his face before he looks at him again. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Yeah, I would ask the same” Cece counters warily.

“I’m just saying, anything on and off back there? Cece had some dates here and there. Did you tell him about them?”

“I didn’t. That was before we got together” she grits out, gaining strength in order to remain still and not swat the back of his head. Logan open up his arms and gestures vaguely. 

“Well, how can one know about a relationship if it’s so…. On and off, dating others, is it really special from anyth-?”

“It is” Gunther interrupts. Logan looks at him with a clenched jaw. He has a serious look in his eyes. “If it’s on and off, everyone else you meet disappear from your life before it gets serious, and you constantly come back to them, it means you love them dearly. You just need to work a little harder” 

Logan opens his mouth but closes it the next second, and then reopens it like a fish in a tank. He lets the words sink in and he raises a finger and points it at him. 

“ _ Working hard? _ For  _ Cece _ ?” It is at that moment it bursts for her. Cece drags Logan to her bedroom and closes the door so Gunther and Danielle can’t hear them talk. 

“Will you stop interrogating my boyfriend?”

“He’s not your boyfriend”

“Yes, he is. You got no proof that he isn’t!”

“I know from Flynn, Ty, Deuce  _ and Tinka  _ that you used to puke at the thought of dating him”

“He’s changed. Haven’t you seen?”

“So he’s gotta change but you don’t need to do anything?” Logan crosses his arms. Cece clenches her fists. 

“You don’t know if I’ve changed or not”

“You  _ look _ exactly the same and  _ act _ exactly the same. Gunther isn’t even speaking in the same accent as Tinka right now” Cece is about to counteract, but she closes her mouth and sighs hard through her nose. 

“I fell for him when he still dressed in sequins and talked about goats. He could be himself for all I cared - but he changed because he wanted to!”

“I doubt that”

“You can doubt all you want, I love him... I love Gunther” Logan goes silent, and Cece hears Gunther, very firmly, speak from the living-room. 

“Stop that. Logan is-”

“He won’t care, you know that”

“Danielle, no” Cece finally sees the couch back and how Gunther’s head is barely peeking over. Danielle is almost completely on top of him.

“You’re seriously not faking this?”

“Yes, he’s  _ seriously not faking this _ ” Cece answers. When Danielle sees her she stands up from the couch. Logan stomps up to her. 

“You’re just gonna cheat on me while I’m just a room away-!”

“Oh, quit it. I know you’re faking it” Cece interrupts. 

“You’re faking it as well. You seriously gonna have me believe you’re together with Tinka’s brother?”

“They are” Danielle finally says in defeat and point at Gunther. “At least  _ he’s _ pretty serious about it” Logan sighs and drops his hands to the sides. He glares at Cece. 

“I guess you’re actually together…”

“Told you so” He scoffs and heads towards the door. Danielle glances at Gunther before leaving as well. Cece closes the door for them and slumps in relief. 

“That was close”

“Yeah”

“I thought we would just agree we were faking it but you really convinced him” She puts her hands on her hips and smiles triumphantly “I’m pretty sure this is the first time I truly won against him. I’m not counting Rocky dumping him because she won that one”

“Yeah…”

“Did you take acting classes in Europe? Your bluffings have never been this good before”

“Probably because I didn’t bluff this time” Cece goes silent. Her smiles falls.

“What?” Gunther takes a step towards her. 

“When I say we would try out for real this time, I meant it. I’ve been thinking about you a lot back home, and how different things could’ve been... What do you say about starting over?” He tilts his head suggestively and Cece is too taken aback to give a straight answer.

“You… you’re asking me out?”

“Yes, if.. you want to of course. No one’s gonna come in and convince you, like back during prom” Cece nods, smiling just a little back. 

“Prom… when I sent your cousin away. You’ve forgiven me over that?”

“Well, I met him when I moved back and he’s doing just fine. He’s got friends and seem really happy at his new school. Advice aren’t orders anyway. It was his choice to move. You’ve done nothing wrong”

“And all the other times? When I  _ did _ do wrong things. And you did a bunch of wrong things as well. Are you really ready to put everything behind?”

“I’m willing to change if it means we can be okay, to the very least day by day” Cece nods again and takes a step closer to him. 

“And no marriage proposals and forcing one another to dress the way they don’t want to?” Gunther shakes his head. 

“Nothing of that sort either. I suppose we’re even after today” She smiles at his jacket. 

“Yeah, let’s just focus on the day and see how far we go”

“So, is that a yes...?” She looks up at his fond blue eyes. There’s a hint of nervousness in his expression. She smiles wider and nods. 

“Yeah” At a moment, they stand silent, thinking things through while looking at each other. Gunther takes the final step forward and Cece tilts her head up further. He bends down to kiss her and she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“So how did the date-” Rocky’s happy voice makes them both freeze but never pulling back. She has come from the door with Tinka and they both pause at the sight of Cece about to kiss the guy they hooked her up with as a punishment. It’s the next second they realize that perhaps a punishment back when they were 13 isn’t a punishment now. “-go?” 

Cece pulls back at last, her face as red as a stoplight. Gunther sits down on the cough, seeming to be the least uncomfortable of all four of them.

“The date went well” he says, grinning. 

“Great” Rocky responds automatically. “Not what I was expecting, but okay”

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
> “When will you understand that nothing is gonna go according to plan if it includes Gunther? Prom, Good Morning Chicago, Teen Court, babysitting Klaus, and now this” Cece says. Rocky puts her hand on her hip with a deadpan expression.   
> “Okay, if we’re gonna go by that logic, then it all went according to plan. You asked for a boyfriend so I gave you a boyfriend. All the other times were just… the extra steps”  
> “Don’t act like any of that was part of the plan-”  
> “None of you are making any sense” Tinka interrupts. “There’s no plan going on, Cece, you’re just talking for the sake of talking” As they all settle in silence and Cece sits back on the couch next to Gunther, her entire face go warm as it dawns on her what situation she’s in.   
> “Let’s start from the beginning. What happened that made you two almost make out with each other?”


End file.
